Liberation of Illinois
After the success of Operation “Ends Meet” which was a direct attack on the Capital of the USF, New York City by the People’s United Socialist Republic of Germany or the “5th Reich”. The attack seriously weakened furry morale and ability to keep a proper fighting force. It also allows The 5th Reich to open gigantic supply lines that run from New York City to all U.S. states currently controlled by the UGSR, giving them weapons, Tanks, Aircraft etc. Conflicts The Battle of Carbondale The first Major battle in the Liberation of Illinois. UGSR and 5th Reich troops launch a direct attack on the southernmost City of Illinois and are met with heavy resistance from the furries. But are simply outnumbered by the gamers. Battle of Springfield Continuing to push forward through Southern Illinois the UGSR and 5th Reich use the vast amount of cornfields to keep their troops well-fed. However, on their way to the Capital City of Illinois the troops/tanks are ambushed by furry artillery and lose around 700 troops. The 5th Reich responds with a bombardment from the air with thousands of Arado E-555 And TU-100 Bombers. After a 24-hour, 5 day bombardment the UGSR and 5th Reich take Springfield with little to almost no resistance. Battle of Frankfort After a week and half of brutal, merciless fighting through the rest of southern Illinois the UGSR and 5th Reich arrive at a small town called Frankfort. A town which later becomes a major strategic Objective because it over looks many other small towns in Northeastern Illinois. The furries learn of this and any troops from every town surrounding Frankfort are called it to defend Frankfort from the UGSR and 5th Reich. But the UGSR has other plans. Using an old German tactic known as “Blitzkrieg” meaning “Lightning War” in German, the town is taken in less than three hours and turned into a massive Artillery base because once again Frankfort overlooks much of Northeastern Illinois and can bombard any town within an eight-mile radius for ten days without Re-supplying. Battle of Shorewood Shorewood becomes another Major Strategic Objective because Shorewood is the Hometown of Erich Von Bleinspeiler’s older stepbrother, whose name will not be revealed. His older stepbrother has been living under furry tyranny ever since the beginning of the Second Furry War. Erich Von Bleinspeiler managed to escape to Germany only to find that (at the time) Germany was also occupied by the furries before he and German-Gamer Communist Resistance (now the 5th Reich)and creating the People’s United Socialist Republic of Germany a.k.a the 5th Reich. His Stepbrother however, wasn’t so lucky as just when he was planning to leave a new law was set that whichever USF territory you live in you are not allowed to leave. Erich Managed to escape before the law was passed. But now that Illinois was being taken by Erich’s 5th Reich Empire and the UGSR, General Bleinspeiler was getting ready to throw everything he had at the town and rescue his Older Stepbrother. “I made a promise that I would come back for him, and now is the time to show him that I’ve kept that promise” -Erich Von Bleinspeiler. In less than six hours the town is taken with lots of furry resistance. And Erich’s older Stepbrother is rescued. Battle of Chicago The last remaining major City under furry control, the furries know that if something durastic isn’t done they will lose Chicago. Out of shear desperation furry scientists began developing super weapons to fight back against the onslaught of Gamer Soldiers. One of which was the XM-1 an anti-aircraft missile in which upon detonation would create a shockwave that could destroy any aircraft within a half-mile radius, only two were built. Both were destroyed when the building they were stored in was blown to smithereens by a laser-guided bomb from an Arado E-555 bomber during the battle. Before the battle 5th Reich scout planes reported that there are furry evacuation ships in Lake Michigan heading towards Chicago. The gamers know that once those ships leave Chicago they will be able to take the furries in Chicago to any state connected to Lake Michigan. Apon reaching Chicago the ships were bombed by UGSR TU-100 Heavy Bombers. Due to the size of the city it took three days for the UGSR and 5th Reich to fight through heavy furry resistance. once the battle was over the UGSR flag was flown over the Willis Tower and the UGSR anthem was played. Any USF Force still in Illinois was Forced to retreat after the battle.Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:United States of Furries